Hermione Visits Muggle School
by Julianna
Summary: Hermione is off to muggle school for Muggle Studies! What will she find there...? Read to find out!
1. Field Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, bla bla bla.  
  
Note to the Reader: I don't actually know the name of the Professor that teaches Muggle Studies so I put Professor Flitwick in, k?  
  
It was Hermione's last year at Hogwarts and she was more than ready to make the best of it. She sat quietly in Muggle Studies, surveying the room. Professor Flitwick stood at the head of the class, smiling down at them. "As this is your last year at Hogwarts, we want it to be your best, so I wanted to start you all on a little project. As this is Muggle Studies, we want to get to know a bit more about Muggles- how they get through life- though some of you may already know, having Muggle parents." He squeaked, beaming down on Hermione. "Professor Dumbledore has agreed to this project, and is fully aware of the risks. I will be handing out these forms that you must have your parent or guardian sign, and which will also entail what is to come." He raised his wand and said, "Sorium." The forms soared through the air and landed on each of their desks. "I'll give you a minute to read them and I will answer your questions, once your done."  
  
Hermione stared down at the paper in her hand which was specifically addressed to her parents and read:  
  
'Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger,  
  
This year at Hogwarts Magical School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we are pleased to inform you that part of the magical unit, Muggle Studies, is to closely study muggles, live among them, and learn there ways. To do that, we have arranged a 2 month "field-trip" to the Muggle School, East England High, where the students will be living among muggles, acting like muggles and dressing as muggles for a period of time, studying and befriending them. Inclosed, is a permission slip which you will need to sign before your son/daughter will be entitled to participate. Thank you for your co- operation. Professor S. Flitwick.'  
  
"Wow..." Hermione breathed, hardly daring to believe it. Though she was of muggle parentage, Hermione had never actually lived, knew or talked to any other muggles, and what little knowledge she had of them had left her head since joining Hogwarts. She read the paper over and over again, until Professor Flitwick spoke again.  
  
"Now that you've all had a chance to read your papers, I will be here after class to answer whatever questions that you might have as our time is almost up." He explained, pointing to the magical clock above the board. "The permission slips must be in by next Wednesday."  
  
Hermione left the class beaming. When she caught up to Ron and Harry in the crowded hallway she was almost bursting to tell them. Harry looked almost alarmed at the expression on her face, "What's up with you? You look like you've just won the lottery!" Hermione could hardly speak but she thrust the paper into his hands. "Read..." She gasped. Ron and Harry put their heads together and read through it. Ron looked up, half-envious, half- amazed. "That's sounds so... so... cool, Hermione!" Hermione grinned at him, "Yeah I know!"  
  
Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil passed them in the hall. Lavender, who was also in Muggle Studies, beamed at the three of them. "It's going to be so awesome, huh, Hermione?" And practically skipped away. Harry stared wistfully at the paper, "Wish I had taken Muggle Studies, but then again, I've had many a bad experience with muggles." Hermione knew he was talking about the Dursleys and put a comforting arm around both his and Ron's shoulders. "Let's go to class, boys."  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
Hermione stood with Harry and Ron at the platform. Her bag was packed and she was so nervous and so excited she shook. "Have a great time, Hermione." Harry smiled and hugged her. "Yeah, we'll miss you." Ron said winking, and stepped forward to hug her too. In the sun, both him and Harry looked extremely good-looking, and Hermione knew she would miss them both tremendously. Two months! She thought. But she knew this was a once-in-a- lifetime chance, and it would probably never come by again. "Don't forget about me!" She blew them both kisses and hurried on to the train, her cheeks blazing.  
  
After about 3 hours, Hermione finally felt the train slow to a stop. She had been sitting in the same compartment as Lavender and Seamus, and both of them had babbled on and on about how much fun it would be. Hermione was glad to finally be getting off the stuffy train. Stepping onto Platform 9 3/4, Hermione's legs wobbled and she tried to steady herself. She'd never been this nervous in her life. "All right class, I want you to be on your best behavior. We've had to go through quite an elaborate "story" to get the muggles to believe that we're just some visiting students from another country and you better not wreck it." Professor Flitwick winked and continued on, "Try to get through the barrier as unnoticed as possible, there will be a muggle bus waiting for us outside. Have fun all of you!" And he waved them off.  
  
The muggle bus was shaky, and Hermione felt it would fall apart any second now. She watched as England flew by, the huge stone castles, the people, the trees, the wildlife. "Attention, we will be arriving at East England High in a few minutes. Please get ready to unload the bus." The muggle bus driver shouted from the front seat. Lavender grinned at Hermione, "I can't wait! Muggles!" Hermione tried to silence her as the bus driver gave her a few funny looks. The bus stopped very suddenly and Hermione was thrown back onto her seat. "We're here!" The bus driver announced.  
  
The huge white building rose up quite high, but not as high as Hogwarts. A dirty, old, English flag swung moodily in the wind. They trooped single file into the school, the halls were empty and Hermione had guessed that the muggles were in class. "I wonder if they have cute muggle boys." A few girls behind Hermione whispered. Hermione sighed, she didn't care... she still had Harry and Ron... "Oh what a long two months this will be..." She though aloud as she walked through the halls.  
  
To be continued...  
  
I will be adding a few more chapters so don't worry people, my stories never go unfinished! Hehe! 


	2. Homesick

Chapter 2  
  
Hermione was getting pretty spooked by the muggle school. It was deadly quiet, and although Hermione usually enjoyed quiet, this wasn't really what she had planned. The halls twisted and they had gone down at least 14 of them so far. Finally, at the end of the longest one so far, a tall, balding man stood, beckoning to them. "Welcome!" He boomed. "We are so pleased to have you here! Now, follow me if you please." The students followed him, slowly, not sure where they were going. He lead them into what looked like a huge ballroom with bleachers, which were filled with children. Actually, more like teenagers, thought Hermione. She tried to see their faces but the man led them up to a raised stage at the front of the huge room. She could feel Lavender bumping up against her arm. "I think they call this an aw...dit...or...ee...um." She tried to sound out the word. Oh yes! thought Hermione, "Yeah, I remember now, in muggle schools they use auditoriums for assemblys... or muggle meetings." Lavender nodded and Hermione smiled.  
  
The tall man smiled down at the crowd. "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. As you already know, we have guests arriving from... " He looked down at his cue cards. "... Canada, today. I hope you will all make them feel welcome while they are here." He had a funny look on his face but started clapping anyways. The rest of the students followed suit. She could see their faces clearly from here, and noticed many of the muggle boys were grinning at her. Trying to twist her head in the other direction, Hermione caught sight of a boy that looked amazingly much like Harry, without the scar, of course.  
  
After there "presenting" was over, the tall man lead them down to some tightly-packed rooms. Lavender grabbed Hermione's wrist. "I'll bunk up with you, Hermione!" She shouted, and not waiting for a reply, dragged her into one of the end rooms. "This is going to be sooo exciting, huh??" Lavender laughed. Hermione sighed. That was what she had been thinking before but already she greatly missed the castle, the warm common room and most of all, Harry and Ron. Settling down on the bed, Hermione turned her back so that Lavender couldn't see the tears that ran down her face. 


	3. Brooke and Kevin

Chapter 3  
  
Hermione spent most of the next week trying to figure out which classrooms were which, what courses she would be taking and trying to meet new people. The homework was piling up; the muggles were hard to study, as most of them seemed too busy to really get to know. The muggle teachers gave them much more homework than she was used to, and plus, there were the assignments from Professor Flitwick. The pressure was really getting Hermione's temper up, and she was in no mood to talk to anyone at the moment. Trying to work her way through the crowded hall towards the Math Room, Hermione felt herself being pushed back. Then, she heard a voice behind her, "Hey." Trying to turn around to see whom the owner was, she caught sight of the muggle boy that looked so very much like Harry. He was talking to his friends but caught Hermione's eye, and winked. Hermione could feel her heart race faster, but she merely nodded and continued on through the halls. She knew that she really shouldn't let something that little take over her mind, but it did. The whole day was filled with the thought, 'What does a wink mean?' She was so stuck in her thoughts that she hardly heard the girl come up beside her. "Hello? Earth to girl! What are you thinking about?"  
  
Hermione looked up and offered a half smile. "Er- nothing, really. Just homework.and stuff." The lie was obvious but Hermione didn't care, and besides, the girl hardly seemed to notice. "Oh, well, my name's Brooke. What's yours?" She was pretty, Hermione noticed, silky black hair, and beautiful blue eyes. "Hermione. Hermione Granger." She replied, trying to meet the girl's cool gaze. "Oh wow, that's exotic! My family name is O'Reilly. My dad's Irish." She trailed off and grinned. "Sorry, I don't want to bore you, I always do that to people. Well I got to run, meet me outside at the picnic tables after class." And with a final wave, she was gone. Hermione couldn't help but smile, Brooke was the kind of girl that you couldn't help but like.  
  
For days after, Hermione stayed with Brooke, who lead her through most of the classes and introduced her to other muggles. Hermione felt almost guilty, using her as an example for her homework, but she knew Brooke probably wouldn't mind, even if she knew. There were times when Lavender almost gave them away talking about the "funny muggles" and "missing Hogwarts", but they were still on the safe side. As for the boy, Hermione never had any classes with him, but saw him almost every day in the hall. Pretty soon, Brooke caught on, "You like Kevin, don't you?" Hermione swung around, "What? Who's Kevin?" Brooke was giving her a nasty kind of smile, but then she laughed and broke the tension. "You know! The guy you're always looking at!" Hermione smiled, there was no point trying to hide that she was attracted to him slightly, and besides, she wasn't staying here permanently, there was nothing to lose. She shrugged, trying to look indifferent, "Yeah, I guess." That seemed to please Brooke, who always liked to be right, "Oh yeah girl! But." She paused for a second, but then continued, "You've got so much competition! Practically every girl in this school is in love with him!"  
  
'Uh oh,' thought Hermione, 'Why does this always happen?' It was the same with Harry. The girls were nuts about him, and now this guy. "Well maybe I should try for someone else, huh?" She suggested, but Brooke shook her head emphatically, "No! Don't give up! Here, I've got a plan. He'll be yours by next week."  
  
What happens? Hehe, I'm not telling! Read the next chapter to find out! 


	4. The Meeting

Hermione wanted to tell Brooke, "No." but she couldn't bring herself to do it. No matter what she told herself, she knew she was attracted to Kevin and there was no helping it. Secretly, Hermione hoped that Brooke acted upon her promise soon- the quicker the better, as she was going to be leaving in a few more weeks.  
  
Sadly, Hermione didn't get much of a chance to talk to Brooke, as both girls were extremely busy. Walking through the muggle school halls one day, Hermione heard footsteps behind her and swung around. "Who's there?" She called tentatively. Kevin came around the corner, with his hands up and smiled. "Peace out, just me, babe."  
  
Hermione was ready to ask what a "babe" was, but she thought she had a pretty good idea what it meant, and didn't really feel like embarassing herself at the moment. 'Especially in front of this gorgeous guy,' She thought with a smile. Kevin was looking at her curiously, "What are you smiling about?"  
  
Deciding to ignore the question, Hermione countered, "What were you doing trying to follow me?" Her voice shook slightly and Hermione thought, 'Damn, he can tell I'm nervous.' Kevin's smile widened. "Er- nothing much. Just thought I might talk to you-" He stepped closer to her, "-before you left." Finishing, he stuck out his hand. "The name's Kevin."  
  
Hermione nodded, "I-I know." She took his hand. Confused, Kevin frowned. "What? How do you know my name?" Realizing too late what she had said, Hermione coughed and spluttered. "Uh-" Trying desperately to think up a story not involving the fact that she was interested in him, but it was to no avail. Her mind went completely blank.  
  
A little suspicious, but not wanting to ruin his chances, Kevin shrugged and said, "Nevermind, you must of heard of me before. What's your name by the way?" Immensely relieved Hermione grinned broadly, "Hermione." She answered.  
  
Kevin smiled back, "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." As cliched as it sounded, Hermione couldn't care less. Digging through her mind for a reply, she found none, but Kevin saved her once more. "Hey, I gotta get to class, maybe we can talk again some time." Waving goodbye he set off.  
  
Hermione felt like running after him, but controlled her urge. Feeling a huge weight lift off her shoulders, Hermione set off to class.  
  
**Sort of a boring, sappy chapter, but that's ok. How else would they meet? Next chapters will be a bit more interesting and some surprises here and there. Thanks for reading... I NEED REVIEWS!** 


	5. What's wrong?

Hermione didn't come down for days after the meeting. She wanted to slap herself, what was wrong with her? Hermione "thought" she had experienced true love when she fell for Ron, but this was much, much different. She was absolutely flipping for Kevin, someone she hardly knew. The few words spoken between them were probably meaningless to other people, but to Hermione, they were what gave her will to live. He had called her 'beautiful'! How much sweeter could you get? She thought.  
  
Brooke noticed the difference immediately and questioned Hermione to death, wanting to know each and every single detail!  
  
"Wow, Hermione! You are the luckiest girl eva!" Brooke exclaimed, beaming at her new best friend.  
  
"I know! I can't believe he thinks I'm pretty!"  
  
"More than pretty, girl. Beautful!"  
  
"Oh, Brooke!! I think I'm in love!"  
  
Hermione was ecstatic to finally have found a friend that really understood her. With Harry and Ron, they had all their inside jokes that they never bothered telling her about- there were always questions and misunderstandings between them. It was like she and Brooke were made for each other. Hermione hoped she could keep in touch with her new-found friend, even after she went back to Hogwarts.  
  
After classes one day, Hermione sat in bed, scribbling an essay for Professor Flitwick and outlining her new schedule. The door suddenly burst open and Brooke flew in, grinning to pieces.  
  
"Hermione! You'll never guess what's happening! Ooh... guess!" She trilled, jumping onto the bed.  
  
"Umm... you got Jonathan to ask you out on a date?" Jonathan was Brooke's long-time crush.  
  
"Oh, I wish! But this might be even better than that!"  
  
"Brooke, tell me, please?"  
  
"Ok... WE'RE HAVING A DANCE!"  
  
Brooke paused, waiting for Hermione's response. Dances... weren't they like muggle balls? Wait a second... this is the perfect chance to get to Kevin!  
  
The thick tension was broken by both girls screaming at once, jumping on the bed and dancing around the room.  
  
Just then, Lavender came into the room, staring suspiciously at them, "Uh, Hermione- there's something I really need to talk to you about." She looked worried.  
  
Uh oh, thought Hermione, what was going on now?  
  
NEED REVIEWS!! TELL ME WHAT YA THINK!  
  
MORE TO COME!! 


End file.
